Sonamy boom diary
by Cloe The Queen
Summary: A look into Sonic and Amy's Diarys. Will they fall in love or fall apart.
1. Chapter 1

Hope you guys enjoy! Don't forget to check out my poll! It will be closed February 20th 2016 so hurry!

 **XXX**

January 1st

Hey diary it's me Amy Rose, and I've got news for you! Yesterday, at the village new years Eve party, There was a sale at my favorite store, a girl's paradise, and I got the cutest bow in the world! It's purple with a gold trim and fake diamonds. It's so cute that even Sticks liked it, but enough about the bow. It's what Sonic said about it that was amazing! He said it made me look even better than I already do! I almost melted, but I somehow managed to keep my cool. I'm not sure if he really meant it, since he loves to play around, but it's the thought that counts. After the party he volunteered to walk me home. Of course I said yes. At one point when we're talking about the party, I caught him staring at me! I chose to ignore it because I didn't want to embarrass him. This bow is the best thing that has ever happened to me in my life! Well besides Sonic. I'm sooo tired so I better get some rest. Sweet dreams diary.

January 1st

Sonic here. So, Knuckles got me this dumb journal for Christmas and, and I finally decided to use it. Does he even know me? Maybe he just gave it to me so he could steal it later... whatever. Anyway you won't believe what happened yesterday. After Tails and I were done making fun of how Knuckles had no clue what holiday it was, I decide to hang with Ames. I saw her hanging out with Sticks near her favorite fancy pancy store. She was looking in the mirror, and when she turned around she was wearing a bow that made her look 100 times prettier than usual, so I told her just that. She didn't seem surprised, which was weird since every girl wishes they could get a compliment from Sonic T. Hedgehog. After the party I decided to walk her home. Then, I accidentally started to stare at her. I mean, she's just so beautiful… What!? Did I just write that? And more importantly why didn't I erase it!? Oh yeah, I'm writing with a pen… well i guess that's it for the night smell ya later.

 **XXX**

Was it good? Tell me it was good right? Oh well, hope you enjoyed! I will come out with chapter 2 soon. Bye!


	2. Chapter 2

OK guys, I'm moving soon, so I won't be writing for a while, but for now, enjoy the story and leave a review!

XXX

January 2th

Hey diary, Amy here! Today was both the best and worst day of my life. Hmm, where to start? Oh! I know! I've been auctioned off for a date! Yup diary, you heard right. Tails needed parts for his new plane, and didn't have enough money to buy a umm… whatever he wanted. Well turns out that whatever he wanted was pretty expensive. Like $500,000 dollars expensive! So Knuckles suggested that we auction me off. Sticks said it would just attract government spies, but Tails said that if we auctioned me for a date, then we would make a lot of money! That's when Sonic fell out of his chair. He said it was a horrible idea, and I agreed. I mean, I'm no superstar model! But, it turns out I'm pretty famous in the hero business, and lots of guys have a crush on me. Sonic seemed very uncomfortable, but he went with it. I went up on a Stage wearing my usual dress and posing with my hammer over my shoulder. The gang sat on the side of the stage except Sticks, who was the auctioneer since she talked the fastest. The first bid started at 1,000, one bid wait, one for 1,500, oh wow 3,000. It went like this in my mind until we reached $300,000. Suddenly, someone shouted out loud "$500,000!" At that moment, I could've sworn that Sonic had the look of death in his eyes. I have to admit, the person who shouted it was kinda cute. He was a brown hedgehog with blue eyes. He was wearing a black jacket with white splashes on it. Before you could say winner, Sonic shot up from his seat and yelled: "1 million dollars!" The whole village gasped and turned his way. So now Sonic owes Tails one $1,000,000 dollars, I have a date tomorrow, and it's with the boy in my dreams! I can't wait for tommorow! I guess I'll see you later diary, if you had eyes.

January 2th

Sonic here. Why do I still write in this? Oh well, I'm not gonna write a lot tonight. I'm in A LOT of stress. Lemme give it to you straight. Auction for a date with Amy, I get strange feeling. But I was not jealous! Sticks kept saying I was, but No. I repeat, I am not jealous. Even though I bid $1,000,000 dollars. So what? Amy's pretty, smart, and most importantly, mine! Uhh...I mean, oh forget it! I like her! But how could I not? As I said, she's smart and pretty. Ugh. Forget this. Whatever, Sonic out.

XXX

So I hope you liked this chapter! Again, I am moving so, I will add one or two more chapters until after I move. Sorry guys, but I am moving far so. :( bye bye for now and leave a review, follow, and favorite!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys im back! I just finished moving to Kissimee,Florida and I love my new house! Well, enough about that. Im proud to announce that I will resume writing stories next week! I will be taking ideas for my stories too. Just leave the plot of your story, along with the stories name and characters in the reviews please! Nothing over T please. That includes killing, sexual actions, and bad words. I will except mild voiolence though. Don't be a stranger guys! Bye! don't forget to submit your request! : ) 


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys Im Back! Remember to put what story you want me to write next in the reviews. Enjoy!  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic or any other characther in this story.  
XXX January 9

Diary, I feel like i'm six feet underground. Remember that little auction Tails set up? Well, instead of making Sonic pay $1,000,000 dollars, he set up a fun–raiser to earn the money. Ever Since the date was cancelled, Sonic has been ignoring me and hanging out with the gang less. I'm starting to get really worried about him. Even Tails hasn't talked to him in a while. Sometimes I start to think that he's mad at me for some reason. To be honest with you though, he has been smelling really bad resently due to lack of showers, so mabye he's just depressed about something I don't know about. Enough about Sonic. Eggman attacks are short these days. He just invents a lame robot with an even lamer name and sends a couple egg–bots after us. Sticks thinks he's planning something big, but I think he's getting old and lazy. Anyways, it's been a long week and i'm getting tired. Goodnight diary.  
XXX

Hey guys, this is how i'm going to write this story from now on. I hope you don't mind the seperate chapters. If you do tell me in the reviews! Bye guys! 


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys. Sorry for not updating for awhile. There is alot of drama going on with my sister right now. Check out her youtube channel /-P483PH3qyk or jade caty . Dont comment about me plz! I want to surprise her. Again, sorry bout the break. Will write soon buh bye!


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys check out my new poll. I hit creative inspiration, and have decided to discontinue this story to start a new one.

I want you guys to choose for me, and i know you are still trying to forgive me for discontinueing almost all my stories

(Including a sonamy boom story) but i feel that these stories arent good enough for you guys quality wise. Yore welcome

to vote to keep these stories, but my main goal is to write a new stories for you guys, one thats actually good. I expect to

have this story out by the end of winter break or before then, so i guess i'll see you guys then! Peace and love, Cloe


End file.
